Mi Fiel Amigo
by Natsumi Anko
Summary: Cada que la furia se apodera de ella siempre tiene a alguien que la escuche, pero ¿De qué manera?...


_Bonjour!_

_Gracias a todos por dejar reviews en mis historias, me alegro que cada vez les guste._

_Arigato!_

_Esta historia se la dedico exclusivamente a mis amigas Isi-san y a narushizu4ever, y por supuesto a mi paisana XeringSnake…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mi Fiel Amigo<strong>_

_By Natsumi Anko_

_.-_

Kunoichi enojada, frustrada, furiosa, estaba que chispeaba de la rabia. Cómo es posible, él le dijo "NO" a la jounin más hiperactiva y amenazante, la que no duda ni un segundo en rozar un kunai a alguien, sólo moléstenla y verán.

Para ella, cortar la mejilla de un lanzamiento rápido de kunai es una tentación agradable e irrechazable, tal como le hizo a Naruto en los exámenes chunin. Es una asesina, en ataque de recelo, le clavó violentamente un kunai en el pecho de él y otro en el estómago.

Su gabardina se la había quitado dejándola tirada en el suelo y ella sentada sobre la cama con la rodillas dobladas. Sacó uno de los cuchillos ya enterrados en su víctima, luego lo volvió a hincar en el pecho.

**-"Te mereces eso y más, eres un estúpido, maldito pervertido"- **

Cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza. Gruñó.

**-"¿Cómo te vas así, sin decirme nada?...Se supone que iríamos esta noche a ver las estrellas, pasaríamos un día de campo o algo así, teníamos planes para este día…"- **

Le agarró el cuello presionando sus dedos.

**-"Pero tú decidiste aceptar esa estúpida misión"-**

Suspiró

–"**Contéstame, defiéndete insignificante… cosa…"- **

Gruñó nuevamente.

**-"¿Cómo te atreves a decirme "Anko no puedo, debo ir a una misión muy importante"?- **

Cerró los puños y comenzó a golpearlo mientras decía **–"Eres un idiota, estúpido…"-**

Se detuvo pensando **–"Creo que ya dije la palabra estúpido, necesito un sinónimo… veamos… AH! Sí…"- **

Continuó golpeándolo.

**-"Cretino, estulto… cómo te odio, te detesto…"- **

Dejó de pegarle y respiró hondo.

**-"Tranquilízate Anko, no es nada, sólo dijo un "No Puedo"-** dijo con sarcasmo.

**-"Idiota"- **

Le señaló con el dedo.

**-"Al parecer no has entendido que a Anko Mitarashi nadie le dice "NO" como respuesta ¿Verdad?"- **

Al no escuchar contestación agrandó su furia.

**-"¿VERDAD?... Nunca respondes cuando te grito, te pondré una pequeña bocina, la compraré, abriré tu esponjoso estómago y ahí la pondré"- **

Se puso de pie en la cama y lo pateó fuertemente.

**-"Siempre me pones en este estado de histeria"- **

Se dejó caer encima de él.

**-"Tu paciencia ya no la soporto"- **

Se levantó y lo miró.

**-"No me mires así con esos ojitos negros, eres lindo pero… ¿Por qué él tiene que ser así?... Debió negarse de ir a esa misión pero noooo, se fue sin tomar en cuenta mis sentimientos porque… ¿Qué haré en su ausencia?"- **

Bajó la mirada.

**-"Sin él me siento vacía, sola… Necesito estar cerca de él, no resisto la idea de tenerlo lejos de mí"-**

Suspiró y se sentó en la cama apoyando su cabeza con la almohada, miró detenidamente a su esponjosa y suave víctima, se rió con nerviosismo; lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente.

**-"Siempre pagas por mis arranques de ira"- **

Hundió la cabeza en su pequeño amigo.

**-"Contigo comparto estos momentos pero esta vez se me pasó la mano"- **

Lo puso a un lado de la cama y ella se paró. Caminó hacia el escritorio buscando algo como hilo y aguja. Insertó el hilo en la aguja, luego se aproximó a él y empezó a coser las heridas que ella le ocasionó a su esponjoso cuerpo blanco.

Al terminar, lo levantó con ambas manos y ella sonrió ampliamente. Después lo abrazó. Se acomodó en la cama haciéndose bolita y cerró sus ojos.

**-"Kakashi te extraño"- **

Susurró quedándose dormida.

Alguien se aproximó a ella, la observó fijamente con su acostumbrada mirada profunda, sonrió, al menos es lo que se dibujó debajo de la tela. Tomó la sábana y la arropó con ella. Más luego, le rozó la frente con un beso **–"Así que esto es lo que haces cuando no estoy…Me alegro de haberle encargado la misión a Yamato y ver esta escena en mi honor"- **dijo kakashi sonriente.

Caminó hacia la puerta y la volvió a contemplar. Nuevamente sonrió **–"Anko no tienes remedio"-** susurró **–"Pensándolo bien, qué me hubiera dicho de frente"-** lo pensó y un abrumador calor recorrió su espalda **–"No quiero saberlo"**- dijo nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca. Luego salió de la habitación.

Anko dormida, apretó aún más a su fiel amigo…

Su querido osito de felpa.

.-

* * *

><p><em>Originalidad ¿cierto?<em>

_Chicas, ojalá les haya gustado._

_Lo hice minutos antes de ir a la universidad. _

_Sus opiniones son bien recibidas, y ya saben dónde…_


End file.
